


The Aftermath

by MissToastie



Category: Becky Lynch - Fandom, Charlotte Flair - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, rebecca Quin
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: The Aftermath Of Smackdown Live, Charlotte being added into Becky and Carmella’s match at Summerslam.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Texts between the two begin with their initials.

"You ready Bex?" Charlotte had finally finished packing her bag and was ready to leave the arena and hit the road; she was in much need of a Thelma and Louise road trip, she had missed her best friend. 

"Uh," Becky took the spoon from her mouth that she had been eating quinoa and roasted vegetables with, and looked to Lana who was standing to her right. "I'm actually going to ride with Lana tonight, she wanted a break from riding with the guys."

"Oh." Charlotte felt her stomach drop. "Um it's a good thing I got a hire car from the airport, I guess." She nervously laughed and watched as Lana stood awkwardly and Becky placed her hands in pockets and nodded wordlessly. "I guess I'll see y'all at the next town."

"Cya Charls..." Lana watched as the tall blonde began to walk away, noticing Becky hadnt said anything, she elbowed her. 

"Yeah, I'll uh, see you spoon!" She held up the spoon in Charlotte's direction. The blonde just turned and forced a smile.

"It's not her fault, Becky." Lana put her luggage in the car and sat down in the driver's seat. "If she was in creations, you would probably always have a title or at least title matches."

Sliding in to the passenger seat, Becky looked at the photo of her and Charlotte she had set as her screensaver. She knew Lana was right, Charlotte didn't even want this to happen, but still it hurt. 

\---------

"You can always ride with me?" AJ Styles suggested as he walked behind Charlotte. "You don't have to drive then? Spend some time icing your nose."

"Yeah, sounds good." Forcing a smile, she walked in silence with AJ to his car. She knew Becky wasn't happy about the turn of events. She wasn't either. It was good that she was going to be at SummerSlam in a main event, but not like this. She knew something had been off the past week since creations had contacted them to tell them about this week's match and what would take place. Especially since Becky had ignored her FaceTime calls at Disneyland, half heartedly replied to texts and picture messages of things the Queen saw at the Disney shops that reminded her of them. She even bought them matching tea cups with their initials on one side and "Tea Time" on the other, and with Becky only replying "Thanks Lass X" - she knew that things weren't good.

"She will calm down soon." AJ broke the silence as they hit the road. "You guys have overcome everything together."

"She's set to be angsty next week." Charlotte sighed.

"So she will probably mean a few punches that she gets in." AJ laughed. "But you will get through it."

"I hope so." Pulling out her phone, Charlotte unlocked her phone and opened Becky's messages on her phone. Sighing she began typing a message.

 

CF - I'm sorry for whatever I have done. 

BL - You didn't do anything. 

CF - you're acting like I'm the one who requested this match. You were on the phone when I practically begged to not be included. 

CF - This is still your time Bex. I'm just going to be in the ring with you.   
Looking down at her phone, the message indicated that Becky had seen her texts but still hadn't replied 10 minutes later.

"Maybe she's driving?" AJ offered. He had sat quietly driving, listening to Guns n Roses on Spotify, but he had noticed Charlotte on her phone, and had assumed she was messaging Becky. 

"I saw Lana hop in the driver's seat." Crossing her legs, and opening her phone, the blonde began to text again. 

CF - For someone who is saying I've done nothing wrong, you've got a funny way of showing it.

BL - Just drop it Ash.

Charlotte cringed. While it was her first name, almost every single person in her life called her Charlotte, except for Natalya and Hunter.

CF - like I'm going to drop it now. 

BL - I just wanted this on my own. Headlining without the need to have you there. I get you sell tickets. I get you’re one of the biggest female money makers in the buisness. I guess just for once I thought I was capable of doing that. Of bringing in a crowd.

CF - YOU are MORE than capable, Becky. You're Becky Balboa. You own at mic skills. The crowd freaking loves you every week. People always demand more of you. You have so much support shining through, you are beyond talented at wrestling and you're always teaching every woman back stage new skills, even me. Don't let anyone get in your head, no fans, no haters. 

BL - I'm not a shadow :(

CF - You're a whole damn show, Bex. You're the pun spinning, bexploder hitting, high energy driven, Irish lass kicker and not a damn woman alive can take that away from you. 

CF - The crowd loves you. The fans love you. The entire locker room love you. And I love you.

BL - I've missed you. Riding with Lana isn't the same.

BL - She ain't my ride or die. 

CF - She could never be your Louise X

BL - No one could xx

Even with a heel turn on the cards, Charlotte knew that no matter what, she and Becky would always pull through. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing WWE Fanfic...


End file.
